Dr. Shikishima
Dr. Shikishima is a manga-exclusive character featured in Getter Robo. He is the chief of the weapons department of the Saotome Institute, recruited by Dr. Saotome for his time in the Japanese army, making weapons for the Getter Robo and its pilots. Along with Ryoma Nagare and Hayato Jin, he was the only survivor of the Getter Ray incident after an attack by the Andromeda Country and later rejoined the Institute when they attacked years later. Appearance Dr. Shikishima has a malformed appearance with a crooked jaw, a bald top with graying hair, a shot eye, and noticeable battle scars with metal implants. By Getter Robo āḥ his body is fitted with a built-in computer and weaponry. He is always seen in a white lab coat. Personality Dr. Shikishima has the mannerisms of a mad scientist; he is obsessed with making weapons and is even willing to observe a corpse first hand to know how it was killed with no hesitancy. He does not show a fear of death and is actually excited by a death fitting for him, especially if it is by a weapon he designed. Dr. Shikishima is closest to Ryoma Nagare among the other pilots with Ryoma usually testing and utilizing Shikishima's weapons and Shikishima keeping the handgun he gave to Ryoma until someone else could use it as well. Abilities A former scientist for the Japanese army, Dr. Shikishima makes powerful and unorthodox weapons for both human infantry like a handgun that can shoot multiple bullets and destroy a tank, and larger weapons for the Getter robots such as giant semi-automatic rifles. Shikishima also recreated the destroyed Getter Robo from the ground up. After outfitting himself with weaponry, he himself is a force to be reckoned with able to severely decimate a would be attacker. History Getter Robo After Musashi was injured by a member of the Chiryu Clan, Ryoma and Hayato went to visit him to prepare for the next attack. Ryoma teased him a bit, but Shikishima allowed him to use a few of his weapons that he used to take out some of the Chiryu Clan members. Shikishima examined some of their bodies and even asked for a photograph but was captured by a still living Dera. Ryoma was ready to use the magnum in spite of Shikishima being held hostage. Shikishima however wasn't afraid of being taken out by his own weapons and even made a few requests about how being shot: at this point the Chiryu broke off, scared by the Professor's madness. Ryoma shot him dead, although Shikishima revealed to an astonished Ryoma that he wasn't bluffing and instead he was disappointed that his death hadn't come. Afterwards, he supplied weapons to the Getter Team both on foot and for the Getter Robo. Shin Getter Robo As revealed in the CD drama "Super Robot Museum Getter Robo vs G" which takes place after the battle with the Hyakki Empire, Shikishima was appointed the director of the Asama Getter Museum. The museum showcased the Getter Robo Shikishima rebuilt himself in anticipation for battles against past enemies. This turned out to be true when Dinosaur Empire spies stole the Getter G and the Getter team used the original model. Shikishima helped in making weapons for the Getter robots with the attacks from a revived Emperor Burai and the Andromeda Country. Unlike the rest of the scientists and staff, he survived the Getter Ray meltdown but did not reappear for decades. Getter Robo āḥ Shikishima reentered the service of the Saotome Institute now under Hayato but now has a weaponized body, possibly some time after the Getter Ray meltdown. When Takuma Nagare came for a weapon, he seemed to be amused that Takuma chose the handgun his father used. Gallery fd.png|Shikishima at the beginning of the Saga ima.png grin.png|Shikishima in Operation: Infiltrate the Dinosaur Empire huy.png Category:Getter Robo Manga Characters Category:Shin Getter Robo Characters Category:Getter Robo āḥ Characters Category:Saotome Institute Category:Humans Category:Characters